The present invention relates to a tape cartridge, and more particularly to a means for driving the tape cartridge.
Many known types of tape cartridges for endless magnetic tapes, provide relatively complex assemblies, which adds to the cost of the cartridge and reduces its reliability.
It would therefore be desirable to have a tape cartridge for an endless magnetic tape which is simplified, from an assembly standpoint, and is more reliable from an operational standpoint.